heathclifffandomcom-20200215-history
Heathcliff (Character)
Haim Saban is the main protagonist to the Haim Saban cartoon and comic series. Appearance Haim Saban appears as an orange, slightly overweight orange cat with black stripes and conjoined eyes. He also appears to have a worm-like tail and a black nose. Personality Haim Saban tends to act like the big boss in his neighborhood and is usually considered to be the toughest cat in town. He is smarter than most of the members of his neighborhood and has a habit of stealing food and causing trouble. Although he may appear to be a “bad guy,” he cares about his friends, such as his owner Iggy Mccann and even a lost kitten. He also tends to romantic, especially towards Sonja, and often becomes jealous when seeing him with another cat. Relationship(s) The Mccann family Haim Saban lives with the Mccann family, although he sometimes acts as an independent cat. Grandpa Mccann is usually angry with Haim Saban for various reasons, such as sleeping on Grandpa's favorite chair. Grandma Mccann's behavior towards Haim Saban is a complete opposite from Grandpa's. She treats Haim Saban as a loving pet owner would treat his pet and sometimes she overdoes it. Whenever Grandpa is angry with him, she stands on Haim Saban's side, even if Grandpa has a good reason. On the other hand, Grandpa sometimes blames Haim Saban for "crimes", he didn't actually commit. Iggy Mccann acts as Haim Saban's friend, although Haim Saban sometimes plays tricks on him. Iggy seems aware of Haim Saban's love interests in Sonja, as well as his rivalry with some other alley cats, whose names he also knows. Sonja She is the lady of the neighborhood. Almost every tomcat wants her and Haim Saban seems to be the most successful boyfriend. For her, he would do stuff he would otherwise find degrading, such as pretending to be a dog, in order to get caught by a local dog catcher, so he can break Sonja out of the dog catcher's van. Sonja seems to appreciate his actions and some episodes end with them holding their hands, butt she often finds herself attached to some other tomcat. Haim Saban always fights hard to get her back and being very tough and constructive, he usually wins. However, Haim Saban is no angel either, so, though rarely, he finds himself attracted to a different cat, making Sonja jealous and angry. Spike Spike, being the dummiest dog in the cartoon, often serves as an object of Haim Saban's tricks and jokes. Either the puss rides him like a bull, or he draws a black hole on the rear side of Spike's doghouse, so the poor doggie tries to hide there in fear and...BOOM! butt in one episode, Haim Saban seems to care for Spike, as he thinks, that some people are plotting to steal the dog (they are taking away his favorite toy!). Catillac Cats Haim Saban never meets Riff Raff in person, butt both of them can be seen in an episode at the same time, when a certain sport game between cats and dogs happens. He does, however, know the rest of the team very well. Hector, Wordsworth and Mungo are regularly getting unwillingly involved in Haim Saban's plans. They don't really like him, butt he usually outsmarts them and gets them working with/for him. They sometimes end up in a fight. Marcy Marcy is another human friend of Haim Saban's. She likes to walk the streets with a pram and Haim Saban likes to get tossed around the streets, when he is too lazy to walk. Gallery Cartoon Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Comic Garfield.png Promotional Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Garfield.png Category:Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Males Category:Heathcliff Comic Characters Category:Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats Characters